Jerome x Harley
by HarleyQuinnAndJoker
Summary: When Jerome meets Harley it's a match made in Hell , When he tries to get her to prove that she is just like him it won't be easy. RATED M For later Chapters!


**This fan fiction is For The Tv Show Gotham. Harley Quinn is based on Suicide squad and Jerome , of course from The show Gotham. ENJOY! FYI Harleen is 18 , the same age as Jerome! My fanfic will not have all of the plots Gotham has , it's kinda different.**

* * *

" Good Morning Jerome." I say politely walking into the session room , sitting down onto the chair. This was out first session together and I have to admit I was nervous. All of the other previous therapists he was assigned refused to treat him after one session. But I was not going to be easily scared away.

" Good Morninnnning to you too doc!" He says laughing. " Jerome. I am here to simply help you , now I need to ask you some questions." I tell him as he smiles.

I clear my throat. " Why did you kill your mother?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes. " You know already. It was in the papers!" He says. " I killed her because she was a cold hearted , nagging , drunken , Whore." He says , his eyes growing dark. " I see. Let's see here.." I say looking through papers.

" She would have her..lovers beat you and she would sleep with them after?" I ask. He grins madly. " She would sleep with her ' man friends ' and then they both would beat me." He says.

A couple minutes into the session and he was getting bored. " Same old , same old questions." He yawns. " Jerome , I need you to cooperate." I tell him. " It gets boring when you all ask the same Damn questions!" He says putting his hands in the air. " Well then , what do you want to talk about?" I ask unprofessionally. I knew it was unprofessional to do this but if it was going to help him then it was needed.

He stands up. I didn't flinch , I was going to allow him to roam freely. He puts his finger on his chin. " What I want to talk about.." He says then he lights up with an idea. " Oh.. You!" He says. I sigh. " That's not allowed." I tell him and he frowns.

I hesitate. " What's your name?" He asks me and I hesitate again. " Harleen Quinzel." I say as he grins. " Sounds almost like Harlequin." He says and I roll my eyes. He walks over to me and I stand up. He follows me as I take steps away from him.

He traps me to a wall with both hands and I gasp of fear. " Harlequin... Harley Quinn!" He says. " Puts a smile on my face." He says inching closer to me If it was even possible. His nose touches my ear and I feel his warm breathe on my neck. I struggle to get away from him but he grabs my wrist.

" Hey doc.." He says in a sing songs voice. " I'm bored. I want you to play with me." He says and I look at him horrified. " Now , we can do it the easy way , or the hard." He says straining the last word of the sentence as I feel his erection on my thigh.

I struggle immensely , his grip getting tighter. His hold on my wrist was sure to leave a mark. " The hard way it is." He says laughing. " No..Stop." I plead , as he throws me on the ground. Just before he could do anything there's a knock on the session door and Jerome stops his attack.

The gaurds open the door as I get up and fix myself. I don't dare to tell them what had happened.

* * *

" Dr. Quinzel!" I hear Leland call me from the hallway. I turn and see her trying to catch up to me. She smiles. " How was your first session with Jerome?" She asks. " It was fine." I say , lying. " Really? You don't want to stop sessions?" She asks surprised.

" Yes I'm sure." I smile.

" Well I should inform Dr Arkham of this news!" She says happily and begins to walk over to his office.

As I turn I see Barbara Kean sitting in her cell reading a magazine. She was the fiancé of Detective Gorden before she met Jason Skolimski. He kidnapped her and tortured her until she finally snapped. She was forced to kill her parents but she doesn't regret it.

She looks up and smiles. " Your the doctor who treats The Ginger?" She asks. " Yes I am." I say. " Careful. I hear he likes you.." She says as I sigh. She smirks as I walk away.

I go into my office , setting his file down onto his desk.

 **Jerome Valeska:**

 ** _REAL NAME: JEROME VALESKA _**

**_HEIGHT: _** **5'11**

 ** _AGE: 18_**

 ** _CRIMES: MURDERED MOTHER AND FATHER. TRIED TO BLOW UP A BUS FULL OF CHEERLEADERS. KILLED OTHERS JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT._**

I sigh , rubbing my temples. He attacked me and tried to do , God knows what to me. I didn't even report it. I eternally curse myself for it. Babara did tell me to watch out for him. Maybe I should. My thoughts were interrupted when Dr Arkham walks into my office.

" Harleen." He says with a smile. " I here your first session with Jerome went well." He says. You wish. He tried to rape me , maybe not rape. I get distracted. " Yes it went well." I tell him smiling.

" Well I'm glad it did. Your the only Doctor that has agreed to treat him the remaining time." He tells me as I nod and smile.

" I wish you luck Harleen." He tells me , smiling as I nod. " Thank you Dr Arkham." I reply getting back to my work.

* * *

I indeed did have another session with him today. This session takes place after lunch. Lunch had already passed so I began walking down the hallway to the session room.

As I walk in his face lights up. " Ya know doc?" He says as I sit down. " Hmm?" I ask. " What's such a young girl like you doing in a place like this with me?" He asks. " I'm not young. I'm 18." I say. ' shit.' I eternally curse myself for giving information away.

" ohhhhhh. Your my age!" He chirps happily. " And by the way I'm only here to help you." I add on. He frowns. " I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine." He states matter of factly. " Really?" I ask.

" Yes." He says. " You kill people for the fun of it." I tell him and he grins. " I get bored easily." He says.

" Now care to explain what happened earlier?" I ask and he grins. " I was bored. I wanted you to play with me." He says. " By play..What do you mean?" I ask him.

" Hmm..Pleasing!" He chirps. " Ya know doctors aren't supposed to ' please ' there patients?" I tell him and he growls. " Ya know doc? I'm the kind of guy that gets what he wants." He tells me and I look at him horrified. " Oh really?" I say. " Yes." He says getting up from his chair.

I remain calm. " You realize I could have you confined to a straitjacket?" I say and he smirks. He grabs me and slams me onto a wall , I see stars as the world around me spins. I feel his erection on my thigh and I start to struggle. Only to be slammed into the wall again.

The next the I hear are the alarms. The gaurds come running in. " Uh Uh.. I don't think you wanna do that." He says pulling a shank from his pocket , putting it near my neck.

" Now. I'm gonna go bring my beautiful Doctor somewhere... Private." He says. The gaurds don't dare move in fear of my life. Jerome drags me into a desolate area of Arkham.

I look around , still hazy and find that we're in the medical wing. " You know doc?" He asks as I look at him. " When I first saw you today , I knew that I wanted you." He says as I shake my head.

His hand caresses my face and I tense. " Cmon doc!" He says lifting his hands in the the air in disbelief. I begin to shake my head again and he roughly grabs my face. " You know I could kill you right now." He threatens me.

" Why..Me?" I ask. " Because you have a spark. I know it! Your just like me!" He says. " N..No I'm not. I'm not a monster lik..like you." I gulp. He chuckles and before I know it he slaps me. I hold my stinging face with a hand.

I try to hold back tears but they spill. " Cmon Doc..Shh..shh. Don't cry." He says wiping away my tears. He pulls my chin up so I look him in the eye , only to have me spit in his face.

It lands right on his mouth and he licks it away. " That was oddly pleasurable..Do it again!" He says chuckling. He grabs my wrists and pins then on the wall behind me. I struggle. " Please..Stop." I choke a sob and he thinks a moment.

* * *

I wake up the next day in the hospital with my sister standing next to me. " Oh Harleen!" She says hugging me. " Lyla?" I ask. " what are you doing here?" I ask. " Where am I?" I ask.

" Your in the hospital. Jerome Valeska beat you half to death." She explains to me. " Is that all?" I ask. " Yes , why?" She asks raising a brow. " Nevermind." I say.

" Is it bad?" I ask. " You have bruises all over your body. No , it's not that bad. No broken bones." She says and I sigh in relief. I actually expected him to rape me but he didn't. Which was a good thing.

" Jerome escaped." She tells me. " Just him?" I ask. " Yes. Just him." She says. " When do I go home?" I ask. " The doctor said whenever you feel like it." She replies. " Good. I wanna go home now." I say.

We check out of the hospital and Lyla takes me to my apartment. " Harleen. Are you sure you don't need me to watch over you?" She asks. " No I'll be fine. Go home and get some rest." I tell her pointing out that it was dark outside. " Okay." She says.

I close the door and I go into the bathroom. I strip and turn the faucet on. I get into the hot shower and bathe till I'm clean. After a couple minutes I get out and dry off. I look in the mirror and gasp at the bruises on my body. They were all on my neck , face , and body.

I look more closely at my neck and notice that it wasn't bruises. It was Hickies. My heart stops. Lyla didn't tell me any of this. Maybe the doctor didn't tell her.

I forget it and change into a warm nighty outfit , looking out at Gotham. It was beautiful , especially snowing like it is. I get into my king bed and doze off.

I feel coldness and I wake up to find the balcony door open. I gasp. Then I here an oh so familiar chuckle. My heart sinks. He's here.

" No hello?" Jerome asks. I gulp. " Why are you here?" I ask. " I guess not.." He says. " I'm here because I need somewhere to stay." He tells me. " No." I say. " No?" He asks threateningly , walking towards me. He gets on the bed as I back out , hitting the bed post.

He chuckles. " Cmon Harls... I won't hurt you." He says as anger rises within me. " Oh really?" I ask. " MmmHmm.." He says , coming closer to me. I give up , I didn't want him to hurt me. " Fine. You could stay. Jus..Just promise me you won't kill anyone here okay?" I ask.

" Anything you say doll." He says grinning.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope you guys liked this. If some of you are wondering I am trying to make some personalities up on Jerome! I will make sure their fit for his character , since he has no remorse for anything. All I can say is that he is hella hot! I am trying to get some traits we haven't seen in Gotham._**

 ** _Yes it's true! Jerome will be coming back in Gotham on Janurary 13th! That will be Season 3 Ep. 12 I believe from what I saw on the teaser. Tbh I really don't know why they have to have a month break between one episode. Maybe it's that it needs time?_**

 ** _Anyways Jerome in this story gets what he wants when he wants ;)_**

 ** _\- Harley Quinn and Joker •_**


End file.
